Found Truths
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: Allen is sitting at Kanda's table again...yaoi alert


**Mira-chan:** O.o I can't believe i wrote something this...dirty.  
**maddy midnight:** You can't believe it? I can't believe the amount of absolute fluff in it! And it's Yullen! I've told you not to give me Yullen!  
**Mira-chan:** Well it's not like i asked you to read it! Everytime you read my stories my book gets damaged! You tore out 4 pages once! I could have written something good on them!  
**maddy midnight:** -gives me that look-  
**Mira-chan:** Well I could have written something on them  
**Lala-tan:** Yay! Yullen!  
**Mira-chan:** Thank you Lala! Mira-chan loves you!

**Disclaimer: i don't own D Gray Man and never will unless chickens start barking like dogs. Or Hell freezes over. Until that happens, i don't own shit.**

Allen was sitting on the same table as him again. Kanda still remembered the first time Allen came to sit at his table.

FLASHBACK

"Go sit somewhere else moyashi." he said just as Allen was about to sit down.

Allen frowned a bit but sat down anyway.

"Are you going deaf old man? I said move." Kanda growled fiercely.

Allen looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself. Apparently, the stupid side had made a good point.

"No." he said, trembling a little. "I'll sit wherever I want."

"Sure. Don't say I didn't give you fair warning." He unsheathed Mugen only to feel a sharp jab in the side of his neck.

"I'm not going to pay for anymore repairs because of you two." Komui's voice came from behind him.

Kanda's last sight before the drugs knocked him out was Allen's terrified face.

END FLASHBACK

Ever since then, Kanda had put with Allen sitting next to him, for fear of becoming the subject of one of the mad scientist's experiments as punishment.

"Good morning Kanda." came his usual greeting. Kanda simply grunted in response.

"Aw! Don't be so cold Yu-chan!" Lavi said, sitting down opposite Allen.

Kanda scowled and turned his full attention to his soba in order to distract himself from how much he wanted to kill the bouncy redhead.

Lavi started joking with Allen and every time Allen laughed, Kanda could feel his face begin to flush with jealousy. But he was an expert at hiding his unwanted and unexplainable emotions. Although it shamed him to know that he had such little control over them. Especially when he told himself that he felt nothing for the younger boy. Kanda was already convinced that he wasn't gay. He had never been interested in women. He hadn't really had the chance to fall in love with one, and his life at the Order seemed determined to keep it that way. But he was definitely NOT gay.

Quickly finishing his soba, he stormed out of the cafeteria, lest the murderous urge return.

--

"So? Have you told him yet?" Lavi asked a depressed Allen.

"No. And I don't think I ever will." he replied faintly.

"Don't lose heart Allen! I know Yu-chan. This is the first time I've seen him so distracted. It could be a good sign!" the redhead said optimistically.

"Or a bad one." Allen mumbled to himself out of Lavi's hearing range.

"But you have to work up the courage to tell him." Lavi continued, "It's either that or waste away from unrequited love."

"Thanks Lavi, because that makes me feel better." Allen said sarcastically, getting up to return to his room.

He sat down on the bed, sighing.

_What would happen if I told him? On one hand, I wouldn't feel so bad about hiding it anymore…but on the other hand…he would either kill me or never talk to me again…which he pretty much does anyway…but I don't think I'll tell him._

--

Kanda sighed and flopped onto his bed in a very un-Kanda-like way.

_What do I do? Do I continue to ignore it? Or do I tell him what I'm feeling?_

Realising that the last option was the stupidest idea he had ever thought of, he headed down to the training room to clear his head

--

Having resolved his inner dispute, Allen started walking towards the training room to practice.

He stopped, hearing clashing sounds coming from within. Slowly opening the door (thank god it was well-oiled), Allen saw something that made his breath catch.

Kanda stood in the center of the room, blindfolded, shirtless and dripping sweat. Kanda went to take his blindfold off, but Allen had already moved to stop him.

"Who's there?" he hissed. Allen's body began to move on it's own, stretching up to kiss the half-naked samurai on the lips. Kanda stiffened, unable to retaliate.

Pulling away slowly, Allen realised what he'd done. He sprinted out of the room before Kanda had collected himself enough to take off his blindfold.

This time, he could not stop the blush that crept over his cheeks. He rushed out of the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator. But he was stopped by Lavi.

"Hi Yu-chan! What's up?"

"Did anyone just run past you?"

"No. Why?" Lavi lied easily.

"No reason…it wasn't you was it?" Kanda asked, a slight fear in his eyes. Lavi gave him a questioning look. "Y-you didn't k-k-kiss me did you?" he went a darker red.

Lavi's eyes widened in shock. "…I'll be back." he said and ran in the direction of Allen's room, leaving behind a confused and distraught Kanda.

Slamming the door open, Lavi found a crouched-over Allen, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Upon seeing Lavi, he flung himself on the redhead.

"What have I done Lavi? I let my emotions control me! He will hate me forever now!" Allen sobbed into his shirt.

Lavi chuckled softly. "No he won't. 1) He doesn't know it was you and 2) He was so flustered after it happened that it made me think he actually liked it."

Allen sniffed and started to hiccup, a sign that he was calming down. "W-well what do I do now?"

"In my honest opinion, I think you should tell him." He laughed at Allen's shocked face. "Seriously! You'll feel better if you do."

"Alright…But if you're wrong, I'll beat you up so badly, it'll make Kanda look harmless." he said as his poker face came out.

Lavi laughed nervously. "He…he…go get him."

--

Allen stood in the doorway of the training room. Kanda had decided to leave his blindfold off this time.

"What do you want moyashi?"

"I-I have something I need-have to tell you." Allen stuttered, butterflies were having a break-dancing contest in his stomach. "I-I l-lov."

"Spit it out moyashi!" Kanda said impatiently.

Deciding that actions spoke louder than words and that fact that his voice was failing him, Allen strode the length of the room, grabbed Kanda by the collar and pulled him into a rough but passionate kiss.

The sensation of Allen's lips on his felt very familiar to Kanda and he realised that Allen had been the one who kissed him only a few minutes earlier.

"I love you." Allen whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

Kanda suddenly lost all sense of rationality. He had never felt this way before but he would do anything to have those lips on his again.

Weaving his hands through Allen's snow-white hair, he pulled him up into another kiss, more gentle this time. Licking Allen's bottom lip, he was granted entry into the boy's warm mouth.

Moaning, Allen jerked his head away.

"What's wrong moyashi?"

"U-um…can we do this somewhere more…private?" he asked shyly.

_And soundproof._ Kanda thought as images of Allen screaming his name in pleasure flashed through his head.

"Come on, my room." he said, pulling Allen towards it by the hand.

Once inside and the door firmly locked, Kanda continued his attack on Allen's lips.

Unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt and throwing it aside, Kanda moved Allen towards the bed. Allen's pants and underwear soon joined his shirt as Kanda began licking and nibbling his way down Allen's body until he reached the boy's growing erection.

He rolled his tongue over the tip, causing Allen to buck his hips upwards and a strangled moan to escape his lips.

"Ngh! Kanda!" he cried.

A fleeting scowl crossed Kanda's oriental features. He caught Allen in a forceful kiss. "Call me Yu when I'm fucking you. Okay?"

Allen nodded, partially delirious from all the endorphins that were coursing through his body.

Kanda smirked, returning his attention to Allen's length. Taking it into his mouth, he slowly slid his fingers into Allen's entrance, making the boy whimper. He made scissoring movements with his fingers to prepare Allen for what was to come.

"Aah! YU!" he cried as Kanda's fingers brushed over the most sensitive spot inside of him.

"Shush moyashi. It gets better than just fingers." Kanda whispered, pulling his fingers out and easing his pulsing member into Allen. When he was sure than Allen was ready, he began thrusting into him.

Allen nearly screamed in ecstasy when Kanda hit his sensitive spot. Smirking, Kanda aimed for that spot again, hitting it every time.

Both of them reached their peak after a few minutes. Allen coming just before Kanda and Kanda following soon after, releasing inside of Allen. Kanda pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, next to Allen.

"That was…" he panted.

"Yeah…it was." Allen finished.

Kanda shuffled closer to kiss his lover. Allen eagerly returned it, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and grimacing as he pressed himself up against Kanda's body.

He could feel Kanda's erratic heartbeat next to his own and it lulled him into a deep sleep filled with dreams of the samurai.

"Oyasumi waga tenshi." Kanda murmured before falling into a peaceful sleep.

-End-

* * *

**...  
review because you care! (hopefully)  
I'll give you a virtual cupcake if you do!  
Love, Mira-chan**

* * *


End file.
